


Holding Hands

by mean_whale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: In the summer between sixth and seventh year, James suddenly notices Remus.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Holding Hands

The sun was warm, the grass under his hands soft and fresh, the river's flow a slow trickle of sound, as James sat down on the riverbank and plunged his legs into the cool water. There were big puffy clouds in the sky, stark white against the bright blue. It was the most beautiful day of summer so far, and James smiled. He glanced to his side, at Remus, and that’s when his world shifted.

James turned his gaze back, slowly and inconspicuously (he hoped) for a better look. Because that short, meaningless glance towards one of his best friends had suddenly opened his eyes to how exquisitely beautiful Remus Lupin really was.

How had he never noticed before?

Granted, he didn't often spend time alone with Remus. Sirius was always there, and Sirius was always a distraction, James now realised. Sirius had always diverted his attention, so Remus had grown up into a dashing young man completely unnoticed. Suddenly, James felt as if he hadn’t seen Remus at all since they had been something like fourteen and all awkwardly long limbs and Remus kept slouching because he had grown so very tall. The Remus in his mind was stuck there, in the most uncomfortable phase of growing up, and the Remus sitting next to him was someone else completely.

Remus had his eyes closed, was leaning on his hands, face lifted towards the sky and the sun. Faint freckles kissed his skin, his eyelashes as long and delicate as ever. His rosy lips were curved in a soft smile, a weak gust of wind tickling the tips of his hair that shined golden in the bright sun. He was even taller than he used to be, but he had stopped slouching. His limbs no longer looked like they belonged to a torso completely different from the one they were attached to. He was still skinny, his knees were still oddly knobbly, but he looked like himself, like this was the body he was always supposed to have, like he had finally grown into himself.

It made James uneasy to sit so close to someone so utterly handsome. He tried to remember if he had bothered to do something with his hair that morning, or if this was one of those days when he had gotten up from the bed and hadn't even looked in the mirror.

The latter option, unfortunately, seemed more likely. After all, he had known that it would only be Moony seeing him today, only his friend Moony, who had surely seen him in even worse disarray.

Except, he now understood that he had been wrong. He was sitting next to Remus, the only boy he had ever wanted to kiss as desperately as he now wanted to kiss him.

He had wanted to kiss boys before, sure. He had kissed boys. The first one had been the cute Hufflepuff who got dimples every time he smiled. That had been years ago now, but the memory still warmed his heart. There had been other students over the years, some around his age, some older. There was even that one Ravenclaw a year younger than him, whom he had been thinking about a lot over the past semester, that one with dark hair and plush lips but whose name he had never bothered to find out.

Then there was the ginger Muggle who worked as a cashier in a corner store. James had sneaked into the store a couple of times this summer alone just to look at his lips and imagine what they tasted like.

Now that he was older, the urge to kiss someone he found attractive was different from how it felt when he was younger and just learning that there were other ways of wanting to be close to someone than holding hands and blushing and maybe a hug. He had daydreamed about those lips, wondered what it would be like to date a Muggle, wanted to sit next to him and feel his body against his own, lips travelling over skin.

And still, it had been nothing compared to what he felt now that he looked at Remus again.

He wondered if it was simply the fact that he knew Remus, knew that Remus was the kindest person he had ever met, funny and devious in subtle ways, and smart and powerful and so, so strong, because it must have taken special kind of strength to go through his transformation every month and not turn bitter. He wondered if maybe this intense desire to kiss him was a testament to how objectively hot Remus was.

Either way, James couldn't help feeling jittery with nerves. Was there any way that he could possibly kiss Remus? He was still looking, and Remus was now frowning gently. Remus shifted his head down a bit before opening his eyes and turning them towards James. The pale green looked more vivid in the sunlight.

“Do I have something on my face?” Remus asked, turning his head more to look at James properly, lifting a brow.

James swallowed and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, so he merely shook his head.

Remus was frowning again.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Prongs?”

James cleared his throat again and looked away.

“I'm fine,” he managed to cough out.

Remus didn't look convinced but didn't push, and wasn't that just the best thing about Remus? He was always so thoughtful and kind, always knew when to back off.

After a moment of James intensely avoiding Remus' gaze, Remus turned his head away and closed his eyes again. James nearly sighed in relief. Remus looking at him had never made him nervous before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Sure, he had known that he often became a mess whenever he was alone with someone he wanted to kiss, but this was Remus! Remus was his friend! He wasn't supposed to become all awkward, stomach roiling with nerves. He knew Remus.

Yet, here he was, a nervous mess. At least he wasn’t spouting nonsense or flirting obnoxiously.

He glanced at Remus again. The sun was lapping against his calm body, Remus had no idea how James' insides were churning. Remus had moved his hands, and one was now resting on the grassy riverbank right next to James' own hand. It would take the smallest twitch of his pinkie to touch Remus.

James' throat was suddenly very dry. He swallowed with difficulty, swallowed twice and fixed his gaze on a bramble at the opposite shore. He moved his pinkie, a tiny little twitch, and he felt the warmth of Remus' hand against it. His breathing was heavier than usual, and he wondered if Remus could tell. He wondered if Remus knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was feeling, how he wanted. He was too nervous to glance at Remus, he kept his eyes on the bramble, the river was lazily floating by. He swallowed again.

He moved his pinkie, this time more purposefully, and he was certain that Remus could tell. His finger carefully rested against the back of Remus' hand. With his fingertip he could feel Remus’ knuckle, the skin slightly dry. He was nearly holding his breath, ears trying to pick up the smallest of sounds of Remus' reaction. Remus didn't pull his hand away, so that was positive.

James let his finger rest there for a moment, a moment during which nothing happened except the river kept flowing and James' heart kept drumming rapidly. He turned his eyes to his right, found a different bramble to fixate on, and he could no longer see Remus in his peripheral vision. Remus would only see his cheek and the back of his head if he chose to turn to look now.

After taking a calming breath, James moved his hand closer to Remus', slipped his pinkie between Remus' fingers. He could hear Remus move, probably turning his head to look at James in… surprise? Disgust?

But Remus didn't pull his hand away.

James felt a bit weak, a bit queasy, but Remus didn't pull his hand away. James couldn't hear him turn his head away again, though, so he had to keep his own turned, staring at a flower growing right at the edge of the water. He didn't know which flower it was. It didn't matter but he kind of wanted to know. Remus would probably know, but then he would need to break the silence and acknowledge the fact that they were still sitting there together, right next to each other, and his pinkie was between Remus' fingers. His knees felt like they had dissolved, and he was grateful to be sitting down.

There was a twig in the river, slowly passing by, and James followed it with his eyes until it disappeared around the bend. His heart was not calming down because Remus had not pulled his hand away.

What did it mean? At this point it must have been obvious that James touching him hadn't been an accident, so why wasn't Remus backing away? Not that James wanted him to. His cheeks were burning but his heart was soaring with the knowledge that he was sitting there with Remus and touching him, and Remus allowed it.

But now he was getting nervous. He didn't understand what was going on. He had, of course, wanted to touch Remus and wished dearly that Remus wouldn't find it nasty, but Remus had been supposed to pull his hand away and then James would be mortified but he would turn it into a joke and they would laugh it off and everything would go back to normal except for the fact that James would still want to kiss Remus so so badly.

His hand was shaky, and he wondered how clearly Remus could feel it. Was he obviously nervous? Well, he must have been, considering that he was still looking at the direction where Remus was not sitting.

But for as long as he didn't look, he could pretend that there was nothing odd going on. Maybe he wasn't with Remus at all, maybe he was with someone else, someone less intimidating, someone less handsome and less familiar and he wouldn't need to worry about making a fool of himself because if it all went wrong, they could part ways and never see each other for longer than a short glimpse in the corridor on their way to class.

He was still staring at the spot where he had lost sight of the twig, when he finally crooked his finger just a bit, to hold onto Remus' pinkie, and then Remus pulled his hand away. James tried to stomp down the surge of disappointment that took over his entire body and ended up in his throat. But… but Remus wasn’t leaving?

James found himself frowning intently at the river when Remus turned his hand around and slipped it under James'. Remus' palm was warm and gently clammy from the grass, bigger than his own, and Remus laced their fingers together. James shyly curved his own fingers around Remus' hand, worried that his palm was too sweaty, but Remus seemed content to hold his hand anyway.

James' heart was drumming a different beat. He could not believe what was happening, therefore, he must have been sleeping or maybe he really was with someone else, he was just imagining Remus because his subconscious had noticed how hot Remus had become and he was now living out a fantasy he never knew he had.

He closed his eyes and listened. A bird was calling somewhere in the distance, the river was still lazily in constant move, and his heartbeat was so loud he could hear nothing else. He opened his eyes again, gathered all his courage, and slowly turned his head.

He was now staring forward, the impression of Remus somewhere to his left. He could see Remus' face, which meant that Remus was watching him. His heart was in his throat and he thought about how he was sitting there holding hands with Remus, how his hand was still trembling a bit, how Remus was watching, watching.

Without thinking things through, James pulled his hand away and stood up.

“We should have some tea,” he said, and turned around to head back inside, now thinking about the fact that they had just had lunch before coming outside.

He couldn't hear Remus. He knew he was acting oddly and cowardly and he had always known that deep down he was a coward.

It was easier to be confident when he knew he had no real chance with someone because it would never go anywhere, he would never need to be who he really was, he could keep his cockiness as his armour. He didn't know why he had thought that he should even try with Remus because Remus knew him already, knew his soft interior and it would be easy for Remus to break him when eventually he would somehow cock it up. He always did. He may have been an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid enough not to understand his shortcomings and there sure were plenty of those.

Remus would want someone who was better, someone as gentle as Remus was. James was cold and callous next to Remus.

He walked briskly towards the house and thought about the way Remus' ears had been bright red.

*

The afternoon was just as awkward as James had anticipated. He had actually brewed tea to seem like there had been a valid reason for him to disappear indoors. Remus had remained outside for so long that James had started to worry that he had fell into the river or simply left. Then, Remus did come inside, but wouldn't meet James' eyes, wouldn't even look at his face. His voice was quiet and there was something so incredibly subdued about him that James couldn't take it, so he had tried to fix it by becoming a nuisance, until Remus told him he had homework to finish, after which he had disappeared into the guestroom, door firmly closed.

James had sat with his cup of tea by the window that overlooked the river. He found his eyes always drifting back to the spot where he had sat and held hands with Remus.

He had held hands with Remus Lupin.

He wondered why it was that with Remus he couldn't act like he normally acted with his crushes. He always got awkward, always got nervous, but he also always pushed through it. He would push and push until he was hiding behind a tapestry or in a dark broom cupboard with whoever it was that had caught his fancy, lips against lips, skin against skin, fumbling hands dipping down but never underneath the clothes.

Why could he not do it with Moony?

And therein lay the answer, in the fact that up until a couple of hours ago he had called Remus Moony in his head. Moony became Remus the moment James had realised that he had a crush on him, but there was no way to truly separate Remus and Moony, they were the same person and always would be. If he tried to take Remus into a dark cupboard for a quick grope, he was also taking Moony. If he was doing something exclusively with Moony, it would seem odd and the others would question it. It would end up ruining their friendship, all four of them, and it would be his fault and his fault alone.

But Remus was so hot. James could still feel the ghost of Remus’ touch on his palm, the warmth of Remus’ big hand, and he knew that he wanted those hands on his body, wanted them to slide over him and stop at his hips, keep him still as Remus did whatever he wanted to do to him. James would do anything if Remus wanted it.

He thought about the previous summer and the cute Muggle boy he had met at a party he was crashing. He hadn’t known it was going to be a party full of gay men, but boy was he delighted when he figured it out. He had gotten pleasantly tipsy and had an older boy suck him off in the stuffy bathroom. He tried to imagine Remus doing that for him, Remus on his knees before him and mouth full of cock, and James’ cheeks were burning as he quickly got aroused.

He stared out the window, cold tea forgotten in its cup and decided, that even if it would almost certainly end up in disaster, he would try it, he would try to get with Remus because if there was any boy he would happily spend his entire life with, it was Remus Lupin. If there was even the slightest chance that it could happen, he should take it.

And if it did end in disaster, at least they only had one year of school left, after which he could move out of the country and change his name so he would never have to see Remus again.

He knocked on Remus’ door.

“Moony?” he asked, almost too quietly, almost hoping that Remus wouldn’t hear so he could avoid having an awkward confrontation, which he was sure they were bound to have. “Will you have dinner with me? We should talk.”

It was quiet. James wondered if Remus hadn’t heard him at all. Maybe Remus had put up silencing spells to avoid James.

“Please,” he added so softly that there was no way anyone behind a door could hear it.

He lifted his hand to knock again, but his gut was filled with heavy dread, cold ice spreading through him now, so he let his hand drop down and after shuffling his feet for a moment, he walked away.

Back in the living room, he had just settled onto the sofa, when Remus walked in.

“I thought you said we had dinner,” Remus said.

He looked normal. He sounded normal. He didn’t even look like he was trying to hide something behind a normal exterior, everything about him was simply normal.

Had James imagined everything? He squinted at Remus, as if it would help him see something more than what Remus was showing him, as if he could see into the past, see if Remus’ body had really been sitting on the riverbank holding hands with James.

Holding hands.

It sounded quite unbelievable, didn’t it? Had they really held hands? Maybe there was a misunderstanding there somewhere. Maybe Remus had interpreted it completely differently. Maybe… Well, James couldn’t really think of how Remus would have taken it if not as a clumsy romantic move.

Remus raised his eyebrow in question and James gestured towards the sofas and armchairs.

“Won’t you sit down?” he asked politely. “I really do need to talk to you.”

He watched Remus get closer, moving just like he always did, nothing out of the ordinary in his body language. He expected Remus to sit as far away as he possibly could and was surprised to find Remus sitting next to him. Remus was sitting a respectable distance away, though. Normal and friendly. They were best friends, after all. There was nothing odd about it.

James turned to look at Remus who had a mildly bemused smile on his face, the one he often had when either James or Sirius suggested a remarkably outrageous prank, the one that seemed to ask, ‘are you really that stupid or are you just pretending?’ And that’s when he noticed the unusual tightness around Remus’ jaw.

It didn’t help to know that Remus was nervous. Or angry. Confused? It didn’t stop the storm inside James, the vast sea of his emotions in perpetual motion. He felt like he was overflowing with the worst of them, all the nervousness and awkwardness pouring out of him in intense waves. He regretted not thinking things through. He should have planned in advance, given at least cursory thought to what he was going to say before asking Remus to have a conversation that he didn’t know how to start.

He looked at Remus who was breathing calmly, whose own inner turmoil was only visible in the way his jaw had tightened even further. And the way he wasn’t meeting James’ eyes.

James didn’t know what to say, so he did the first thing he could think of: he reached out to take a hold of Remus’ hand.

James’ fingers had barely brushed Remus’ skin, when Remus quickly pulled his hand away. He crossed his arms over his chest, hands hidden from view. James left his hand where it was, where Remus’ hand had just been. He was staring at the spot, queasy with nerves, with fear.

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, James,” Remus responded quickly, voice cold and distant. “What were you trying to do?”

James bit his lower lip. His hand was shaking, and he wanted to pull it away and sit on it so Remus couldn’t see. He didn’t move. He swallowed but it made him feel worse, so he sat there and simply breathed for a while.

“I,” James tried to start, but his voice was suffocated by the lump in his throat. He tried to clear his throat. It didn’t help. “Moony,” he choked out.

Remus remained quiet. At least he hadn’t left. James only needed to pull himself together, just enough to explain that he was sorry and please, don’t tell anyone. Don’t tell Sirius.

“I like you,” he managed to get out, but it felt like his words were jumbled and wrong after he forced them through the lump in his throat, his breaths too weak because of the pressure on his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Please, don’t tell the others.”

The last of his words were a mere whisper and James closed his eyes because they were stinging. This was how he lost Remus, how he lost Moony. And eventually the others would find out because how else would he explain why Moony hated him now. Then he would lose them too, he would have no friends left.

“James?”

He could hear Remus’ voice somewhere close-by, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He had never felt this way confessing his feelings to someone, but then again, he had never risked all of his friendships by confessing.

Both of his hands were shaking now, and Remus must have been able to tell, they were shaking so hard. He wished that he could go back in time, go back to right before he had realised how much he wanted Remus, undo all the damage he had caused because of that one revelation.

There was a gentle finger under his chin, and it guided his head up. James slowly opened his eyes but kept his gaze fixed on Remus’ knee.

“Are you being honest right now?” Remus asked quietly. “You mean it?”

James glanced at Remus’ eyes but quickly looked away. He couldn’t open his mouth, so he nodded just once.

“I’m getting mixed signals from you, you know” Remus said and sighed.

His finger disconnected with James’ chin and James immediately missed it. Then he frowned.

“Mixed how?” he asked.

Remus chuckled humourlessly.

“First you hold my hand,” he said, “then you abruptly leave when I reciprocate? Now you’re saying you like me, so why did you leave?”

James opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head.

“I thought,” Remus said, voice almost timid now, “that maybe you had figured out that I… that maybe you had figured out about me. And maybe you tried to test it and then got scared when you got confirmation.”

James was gaping at Remus’ words. He shook his head again.

“Figure out what?” he managed to ask.

Remus looked at him for a long time, and this time James met his eyes.

“That I’m bent,” Remus then said.

“You are?”

James quickly shut his mouth, but it was impossible to take back his question. He tried to school his face to be less openly surprised, but from the way Remus’ lifted his brows, he was doing a poor job.

“So,” Remus said after a while, “I guess you hadn’t figured it out then.”

“No,” James said in a squeaky voice that immediately made his face heat up.

Remus was still watching him closely, leaning forward enough to make James feel extremely seen. He wanted to back away but forced himself to stay put.

“Why did you leave, then?” Remus asked.

James gasped and held his breath until he could no more. He cleared his throat. Remus was watching him and the way his eyes were avoiding Remus’ again.

“I realised,” he said, slow and quiet, then didn’t know what he wanted to say. He cleared his throat again. “You’re my best friend.”

“Sirius is your best friend.”

James glared at Remus half-heartedly.

“You’re one of my best friends,” he conceded. “And… I realised… I realised that if I mess up, I’ll lose my best friend. So I panicked.”

“And what did you want from me?” Remus asked. “What did you want to achieve by taking my hand?”

James bit his lip so hard he was surprised it didn’t split open.

“I wanted to see what you’d do,” he said quietly, and when Remus seemed displeased by the explanation, he hurried to continue, “I wanted to see how you’d react, you know, to test the waters. Because maybe, maybe if you didn’t react badly you might… I could… Maybe… I could kiss you?”

Once again, his voice had gotten quieter as he spoke, his words tumbling out of his mouth too quickly at first, then too slowly, and he wasn’t sure which was worse. He was no longer looking at Remus, he was looking at the armrest right next to Remus. He could feel Remus’ eyes on him.

“What about Evans?” Remus asked.

“Who?” James asked before his brain caught up and his blush deepened. “I mean… What about her?”

“You’ve been pursuing her since first year, haven’t you?” Remus asked.

James blinked stupidly.

“Oh,” he said. “I… Don’t you think I’m being a bit too over the top with it? Maybe… Maybe it’s good to loudly draw attention to something like that if it will help me keep other things hidden?”

Remus squinted at him.

“Are you claiming that it’s all an act?” Remus asked.

“Not all of it,” James shrugged. “I don’t mind her. But she’s obviously not into me, so it turned into something convenient.”

“What if she changed her mind?”

“She won’t,” James said certainly. “I’ve been making sure of that, haven’t I?”

Remus frowned.

“I know it’s kind of stupid,” James said. “I know I could stop, but it has also kept the suspicion off those who I’ve…” his voice trailed off as he watched Remus closely for reaction, “those who I’ve been dating. Not all of them are out or want to be. They like that no one will suspect that I would be with them for… for those reasons. Those… That we are actually…”

“Are you telling me,” Remus asked, “that all this time you’ve been dating boys while loudly announcing your love for Evans?”

James shrugged weakly.

“You cocky little shit,” Remus said quietly, but there was an undercurrent of humour in his voice.

They both fell quiet. James wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, what he was supposed to do. His hands were not shaking as violently as they were before, the lump in his throat had dissolved, but the weight on his chest was still there, still reminding him that this conversation could still end their friendship.

“So, what do you want from me?” Remus asked. “Just a kiss?”

James’ mouth dropped open. He had expected a number of things from Remus, but he had been certain that Remus would not want to turn the conversation there. He closed his mouth, eyes dropping to Remus’ lips. When he forced his gaze up to Remus’ eyes, he knew that Remus knew exactly what he had just been thinking.

“No,” he said slowly, and Remus cocked his head. “No, I would want more than a kiss.”

“A shag, then?” Remus asked.

“No!” James hurried to say, cheeks burning. “I mean, yes, obviously I would like that, but I meant… I would… I want more. I want it all.”

Remus looked at him for a long time, eyes serious and the corners of his mouth downturned. James was starting to fidget, but he tried his best to hide it. Remus needed time and he would give Remus all the time it took.

“You want to be a couple,” Remus then said. “That’s what you’re trying to ask for, isn’t it?”

James could only nod.

“We can’t keep it from Sirius and Peter for too long,” Remus said.

“I know,” James said a bit weakly. “You’re worth it.”

Remus’ lips stretched into a slow smile and he ducked his head, and James wondered why Remus would want to hide how beautiful he was when he smiled. When Remus looked up again, the smile was faint but still there. Remus finally uncrossed his arms, and then reached out to take a hold of James’ hand. James swallowed and squeezed Remus’ hand, heart elated to feel it in his own again.

Now that he had permission, his nerves had eased up considerably. He leaned closer to Remus and used his free hand to carefully stroke Remus’ curls, fingers sliding down to Remus’ face. He cupped Remus’ cheek in his hand, thumb stroking over the soft skin, swiping close to the corner of Remus’ mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, and his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Remus flashed him a nervous smile and nodded. James leaned in the rest of the way and brushed their lips together, softly and barely there, and he heard Remus’ quiet gasp. He pressed closer, capturing Remus’ lips properly.

Kissing Remus was better than he had expected. Remus’ lips were a bit dry, but their touch was soft, and they parted eagerly when James licked over them, pressing his tongue between them. Remus groaned quietly and James pulled him closer, his hand now behind Remus’ head, fingers spread over his nape and the tips of his hair. He really liked the way Remus’ hand felt in his own, but after a final squeeze he let go of it to wrap his arm around Remus’ waist to pull him closer. Remus’ hands were on his back, they were warm and big and James shivered, pulling Remus ever closer.

Remus’ tongue slipped in James’ mouth, Remus shifted his leg so he was nearly sitting in James’ lap, and everything was Remus, Remus was everywhere, Remus surrounded him, and James could not have been happier.

 _I get to have this_ , James thought faintly. _I get to have Remus like this._

His hand was resting on Remus’ hip, he sucked on Remus’ tongue as he slid his hand towards Remus’ groin, but then Remus pulled away.

James opened his eyes and looked at Remus, whose hair was mussed and lips red and slick with spit, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“Not yet, James,” Remus said quietly.

“That’s okay,” James said.

He placed his hand on Remus’ waist and kissed him again, softly, and when he pulled back, a wide smile spread over his face. Remus’ smile was small and shy and endearing.

“I’ll wait as long as you need me to,” James said.

“Thank you,” Remus said, voice still quiet, and after a moment’s thought, added, “I’ve never… I haven’t… before. I don’t know when I’ll… be ready.”

“Don’t worry about it,” James said and stroked Remus’ hair. “I don’t mind waiting.”

This time Remus’ smile was a bit less shy.

“I don’t mind kissing,” he said.

James smirked in response, then leaned in to bring their lips together again. No one else had ever felt as right as Remus did, and for as long as he got to keep kissing Remus, he wouldn’t mind waiting until the end of the world.

And Remus kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I had something to say about this fic but happily forgot now that I'm supposed to write it down.
> 
> One day I'll come up with better titles.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale). Also I have [a writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html) that I usually remember to update.


End file.
